nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Emperors
A list in chronological order of all the Kings of Ascaria and Emperors of Nesaria. Kings or Emperors considered to be important monarchs are highlighted in bold. The Elvic convention of numbering monarchs is different to the one normally practiced in European tradition. Each member of a noble dynasty is numbered regardless of whether they rule or not. For example, Emperor Jacras III, the incumbent Emperor, is the third member of the House of Capilus to be named Jacras and so he bears the number III, despite only being the second Jacras to rule the Empire. The numbers of the Nesarian Empire are also carried on from the Kingdom of Ascaria. Additionally, the "s" at the end of many Nesarian names became dropped over time, but the "s"-less form is still considered essentially the same name; this is why Emperor Hegaro II takes his number from following King Hegaros I. The Southern form of a Northern name usually also continues the same number, for example Faletas is the Southern form of Faltas, so any Emperors or nobles named Faletas continue their numbers from any named Faltas and vice versa. * King Mathados I (600BC-557BC) (43 years) * King Hegaros I (557BC-530BC) (27 years) * King Faltas I (530BC-511BC) (19 years) * Queen Calia I (511BC-495BC) (16 years - abdicated) * Queen Sathina I (495BC-480BC) (15 years) * [[King Faltas II|'King Faltas II']]' (480BC-460BC) (20 years)' * King Mathados II (460BC-440BC) (20 years) * Queen Sathina II (440BC-438BC) (2 years) * King Mathados III (438BC-422BC) (16 years) * [[Republic of Nesaria|'Republic of Nesaria']]' (422BC-58BC) (364 years)' * Emperor Mathados IV' (58BC-17BC) (41 years)' * King Athdus I (17BC-3AD) (20 years) * King Athdus II (3-75) (72 years) * [[Emperor Athdus III|'Emperor Athdus III']]' (76-141) (66 years)' * Emperor Jamias I (141-190) (49 years) * [[Empress Yaesan II|'Empress Yaesan II']]' (190-232) (42 years)' * Emperor Recado II (232-250) (18 years) * Emperor Tamos I (250-301) (51 years) * Emperor Mathados V (301-374) (73 years) * Emperor Faltas III (374-418) (44 years) * Emperor Athdus IV (418-483) (65 years) * Emperor Acras I (483-540) (57 years) * Empress Avemiri II (540-596) (56 years) * Emperor Rotis I (596-630) (34 years) * Emperor Fogo I (630-694) (64 years) * Emperor Mathos II (694-699) (5 years) * Emperor Velus II (699-732) (33 years) * Empress Sathina V (732-795) (63 years) * Empress Anni III (795-841) (46 years) * Emperor Ralos I (841-890) (49 years) * Emperor Davos II (890-941) (51 years) * Emperor Mathuris I (941-952) (11 years) * Emperor Rotis II (952-953) (1 year) * Emperor Costio I (953-956) (3 years) * Emperor Placos III (956-956) (Less than a year) * Empress Rexea I (956-957) (1 year) * Emperor Falo I (957-960) (3 years) * [[Imperial Coalition|'Imperial Coalition']]' (960-1001) (44 years)' * Emperor Derano I (1001-1062) (61 years) * Emperor Aderos II (1062-1120) (58 years) * Emperor Hego I (1120-1180) (60 years) * Emperor Brigo III (1180-1249) (69 years) * Emperor Faletas IV (1249-1302) (53 years) * Emperor Mathados VI (1302-1379) (77 years) * Emperor Cinetas I (1379-1416) (37 years) * Emperor Davego III' '(1416-1444) (28 years) * [[Empress Hana I|'Empress Hana I']]' (1444-1498) (54 years)' * Emperor Lano I (1498-1531) (33 years) * Emperor Hegaro II (1531-1558) (27 years) * Emperor Athdus V (1558-1600) (42 years) * Emperor Faro II (1600-1641) (41 years) * Emperor Brano II (1641-1679) (38 years) * Empress Avotea I (1679-1721) (42 years) * Emperor Rago I (1721-1757) (36 years) * Emperor Olegos II (1757-1781) (24 years) * Emperor Athdus VI (1781-1815) (31 years) * [[Emperor Jacras I|'Emperor Jacras I']] (1815-1860) (48 years) * Emperor Neceris I (1860-1865) (5 years - abdicated) * Emperor Tamos III (1865-1905) (39 years - abdicated) * [[Emperor Faltas V|'Emperor Faltas V']]' (1905-1930) (25 years)' * [[Emperor Adrion I|'Emperor Adrion I']]' (1930-1982) (52 years)' * Emperor Jacras III (1982-Present) (38 years as of 2020)